snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella Wojack-Gusey
Stella Wojack-Gusey is a Healer and midwife. Although she once interned at St. Mungo's and still assists in hospital deliveries at that fine institution, she now manages a midwife practice for pregnant witches and new mothers throughout the UK with close friend Lilyan Bole. Background Stella Wojack was always destined to be a Healer. Her father, a Polish immigrant to the UK, owned his own private practice as a Healer to the wealthy purebloods, while her mother was a well-known midwife. In fact, on Stella's Muggle maternal side, the midwife tradition is very strong, even before her mother received her Hogwarts letter. As a little girl, Papa Wojack let Stella attend patients with him, and she knew from an early age she wanted to join him in his practice. Although Sebastjan Wojack acknowledged that Hogwarts was a very fine school, he preferred to send his only child to his own alma mater. Stella attended Durmstrang from 2059-2066. She was prefect, with very fine grades, and a founding member of the Potioneers Society (although she was removed from office her sixth year after trading words with the Potions Professor who apparently didn't know a well constructed cauldron from a hole in his own anatomy). In spite of strong grades and an impressive enough CV for her age, Stella couldn't swing the necessary professor recommendations to get into the Healer intern program right out of school. She had somehow managed to offend just enough of the staff to require her to seek recommendations elsewhere. Her first job was at the Polish Ministry, where she got promoted and shifted around quite often. People loved her, and wanted nothing to do with her, and her final boss promised her a glowing recommendation if she never returned to civil service again. Career as a Healer Once accepted into an internship program at St. Mungo's, Stella chose to specialize in magical bugs (magical diseases caused by viruses, bacteria, fungi, and occasionally genetic disorders were studied as well) and midwifery. Although there was not a dedicated floor for maternity, the hospital set aside several rooms near the cafeteria for expectant mothers who did not want to deliver at home, and Stella trained only very briefly before taking over that job fully. Upon completing her training, Stella also took over for her mother as the midwife in her father's private practice Wojack and Associates. Although she was employee for several years, she eventually became a partner to her father in his increasing age. Healer Cassandra Trelawney worked as an associate at Wojack and Associates from 2072 onward, about the same time that issues in Stella's personal life forced her to take a step back from the business. She temporily left Mungo's employ to work full time with her father, but after finding there wasn't enough work for three Healers and that Trelawney was rather unpleasant, Stella returned to splitting her time between Mungo's and private work. After the death of Stella's father in mid-2075, she took over the Wojack practice full time, leaving Mungo's completely aside from occasional visits required by her patients. Within a very short time, however, Stella realized that although she'd always wanted to partner with her father and take over the practice he'd built from his youth, her skills and interests lay in midwifery. She sold her father's practice in late 2075 and started a private midwifery practice with close friend and former Hogwarts Healer Lilyan Moretti. Personality Stella Anne Wojack presents a chipper and enthusiastic attitude to everything around her, although she has a nagging tendency to take challenges personally. Being an only child makes Stella accustomed to having her own way, which can bring out the stubborn side. On her worst days, one can accuse Stella of being spoiled because of her natural assumption that things will work out in the way she desires. Most people who encounter Stella find themselves liking her... until her one big failing becomes apparent. Stella cannot shut her mouth to save her life. If she thinks it, she must say it, and she can't see any possible consequences of speaking her mind until the words have already left her mouth. And worst of all, once the words start, they're hard to start. She is a chatterbox of the worst sort. Personal Life Birth of Charlotte: March 26, 2072 Marriage to Ogden Gusey: December 25, 2084 Birth of Samuel "Bubba": November 8, 2085 Category:Characters Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Healer Category:Class of 2066 Category:St. Mungo's Category:Durmstrang Category:Vulpelara